1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal corner filter for small tanks and aquariums, of the type which can be placed in a corner of the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known corner filters are generally formed by a container that can be anchored to the bottom of the aquarium. A filtering material is arranged inside the container which has a closure lid, an inlet, and an outlet which are connected to an air pump for circulating the water to be filtered through the filter. The pump is located outside the aquarium and is connected to the filter by a small tube. The pump also has the purpose of aerating the pumped liquid and thus allows oxygenation of the life forms that live in the aquarium. The filtering material is generally constituted by natural or synthetic porous stones which retain impurities and allow the liquid to pass.
Although these known devices are in widespread use, they have some acknowledged structural and functional drawbacks, including first of all the presence of tubes, various connectors and a one-way valve to connect the container to the external pump and to prevent backflow of water if its delivery jams or clogs up. This leads to a certain complexity in construction and assembly which also increases the difficulty of operations for the maintenance of the device and worsen its overall aesthetic appearance, which does not harmonize with the ornamental function of the aquarium.
Another drawback is the high noise of the pump.
Another drawback of these filters is their excessive overall cost, which is also increased by the considerable cost of the external valves and connectors.
Another drawback is the limited life of the filtering material, which easily clogs and cannot be cleaned easily; this entails the replacement of the entire container, increasing the maintenance costs of the device.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate the drawbacks described above by providing an internal corner filter which is structurally simple and compact so as to be advantageous from an economical point of view.
An object is to provide an internal filter that has absolutely no external components, so as to simplify assembly and maintenance operations to the maximum possible extent.
Another object is to provide an internal filter that is quiet and is aesthetically very pleasant.